Ninja
by lc2
Summary: Ninjas are the masters of stealth, and there are rumors of there being one in school!


**Elsword – Lord Knight**

 **Aisha – Dimension Witch**

"There is a ninja in this school!"

"…what?"

It's lunch period and Elsword and Aisha ate at their desks.

"They say that every night a black shadow looms the hallways of this school, it has to be a ninja! Just look at the school paper!"

Aisha produced a newspaper clipping of the most recent edition. On the front page, it prominently showed a screenshot of a black shadow dashing through the moonlit hallway on the first floor, taken from outside the school.

"I think you've been watching too much anime. I mean, if you said it was a ghost, then I'd understand since girls like supernatural things, but a ninja?"

Elsword gave the paper back to Aisha.

"Boo! You're such a stick in the mud! You should have a little more romance in your life!"

"Give me a break…"

The two finished their lunches.

"I've decided!"

Aisha placed her hands on her desk.

"I'm going to find out who that ninja is!"

Elsword blinked.

"Aisha, there is such a thing as anime addiction. I think you have a problem."

"Bleeeeeh!"

Aisha stuck her tongue out.

"I have a plan and everything! I will stake out at the school at night and capture them myself!"

Aisha's eyes sparkled.

"Do you want to help me out?"

"Sorry, I can't. Big sis is coming home from work tonight, so I have to clean up the house, buy groceries, yadda yadda…."

"Oh! Ele-sis is coming home?"

Yes, Aisha made a pause between "Ele" and "sis". Elsword and Aisha are childhood friends, and Aisha kind of saw Elesis as a big sister as well.

"Yeah."

The ball rang, signaling that the next class is about to start.

* * *

"You're actually serious?"

The sun is orange from the setting sun, and Elsword and Aisha are at their shoe lockers.

"Yeap!"

Aisha opened up her bag, revealing water bottles, a flashlight, and snacks.

"I'm gonna be the first person to catch the ninja! Just you wait!"

Elsword sighed.

"Whatever, just get home when it gets dark. Creeps out in the streets, you know?"

The two bid each other farewell while Aisha sets up camp.

* * *

The moon is out now, and the hallways were lit only by moonlight. All was quiet and empty, except for one girl with a flashlight.

"Hehehe! Once I catch the ninja, I'm gonna be famous!"

Aisha sauntered the halls, with her phone in camera mode, just in case she encounters the ninja. She checked every classroom, every cupboard, every bathroom (even the boy's room), and the gym. No sign of a ninja.

"Oh! I know! If I stayed at one spot for long enough, the ninja would surely pass by!"

Aisha settled under a desk in a classroom.

…

…

…

…

Aisha opened up a bag of potato chips and ate some.

…

…

…

…

…

Aisha opened up a water bottle and took a sip.

…

…

…

…

But nobody came.

"Oohhh… Guess I'll go home…"

Aisha gathered her things and left the school.

"Auu… I'm tired, and hungry. Maybe I should go greet Ele-sis and join them for dinner."

As Aisha exited the school gates, she passes by a black van.

"Ohh, I hate admitting that I lost, but I guess I'll have to tell Elsword I couldn't find a ninja…"

The black van stopped, and three men came out of it.

"I should call him fir-"

As Aisha was fiddling with her phone, a rag came over her face. After a surprised gasp, her vision blurred, and then all was black. The three men then carried her into the van and drove off.

* * *

"Mmmghhh…"

Aisha opened her eyes and after her vision adjusted, she realized she was being carried.

"Huh..?"

"You're awake?"

It was Elsword's voice. After some mental gymnastics, she realized that he was carrying her.

"What happened?"

"I came by the school to check up on you after I went to get groceries. You fell asleep in our classroom."

Aisha had a strange feeling that wasn't exactly how she remembered it, but she decided to not to mention it.

"Really now, falling asleep while trying to catch a ninja? You really need to cut down on anime."

Aisha pouted and started playfully hitting his shoulders.

"A girl can dream you know!"

"Okay okay…"

Elsword sets her down after confirming that she's fully awake and aware.

"Did you find the ninja?"

"No…"

"That's too bad. Though, even if he was there, I don't think that you'd be able to catch him."

Aisha ran in front of Elsword, turned to him and pouted.

"Well I tried!"

"Yeap yeap…"

Elsword patted Aisha on her head.

"We're having beef hotpot, you wanna join? I bought a bit too much tonight."

"Sure! I wanted to say hi to Ele-sis anyway!"

As the two got home, they greeted Elesis and got ready for hotpot.

* * *

"It has been around thirty minutes since the accident near Elder High, where a black van had crashed into a telephone poll, injuring three men. Some say that it was another case of drinking and driving, but witnesses say that the interior of the van had a heavy smoke in it and that the rear door was open. The police are currently investigating why the van had smoke in it, an-..."

Inside Elsword's home, the TV was playing a news broadcast in the living room.

"Hey Elsword, didn't this happen close to our school?!"

Elsword poked his head out of the kitchen and looked at the TV.

"Huh. So it did."

Aisha turned to Elsword and her eyes sparkled.

"It was probably a ninja who did it!"

"You're still on that?"

Everyone ate hotpot that night.


End file.
